


The Mystery of the Missing Markhyuck Selca

by choco_ball



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idolverse, other NCT 2020 members appear briefly or are mentioned, say it with me MARKHYUCK SOULMATES, where the selca though for reals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choco_ball/pseuds/choco_ball
Summary: Contrary to what others may believe, Mark does like taking a lot of photos and selcas. Pictures of just himself, selcas with his hyungs and dongsaengs and most importantly, selcas with his boyfriend (though to the public eye, only his best friend,) Donghyuck.Too bad that recently his boyfriend’s hobby of teasing him has equated to Hyuck avoiding his attempts at taking a photo with him like his life depends on it.a.k.athe mystery of why markhyuck nation can’t get a selca and mark’s quest to provide the fans one.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 212





	The Mystery of the Missing Markhyuck Selca

**Author's Note:**

> featuring some tweets of people on tline 😆
> 
> not proofread/beta-ed. some of the italicized dialogue from mark/johnny means they're saying them in english.

—————

All the NCT 2020 members are currently seated at the massive round table, waiting for a few members to finish filming their solo parts for the Year Party video. The majority of the members are left to entertain themselves at the table and amongst the ones who are done shooting are Mark and his boyfriend slash best friend, Donghyuck.

“Haechannie, _come here_!” Mark shouts to his boyfriend in English.

The boy being called perks up from his seat almost directly across Mark and halts his story-telling with Renjun, his seatmate. Donghyuck turns his head and his eyes meet his boyfriend’s shining ones.

Mark beckons him over so he stands up after giving Renjun an apologetic smile for leaving their conversation.

“It’s fine, go. Aish, can’t stand a minute away from each other, how disgusting.”

Mark laughs a little witnessing Hyuck shove Renjun before sauntering over to his side.

“Why’d you shove him?” He asks with amusement twinkling in his eyes once his boyfriend squeezes himself in the space between him and Yangyang.

“The usual stuff, now why’d you make me come here?” The younger asks with a straight face and a raised eyebrow.

“Seriously, you acting like you can’t stand being near me is getting old, baby. Everyone knows you _love_ me.” Mark responds, a smug smile plastered on his face.

“That’s rich coming from the boy who’s been looking over at me practically with hearts in his eyes for the past 15 minutes,” Hyuck says with a smirk when the other’s eyes widen slightly at being caught. “Yeah, i noticed it so you’re not winning this one, Mark Lee. Now answer my question.”

“Well...” He scoots over closer to the tan boy and slowly raises his phone from the table. “I was thinking…”

Mark lifts his right arm to wrap them around Hyuck’s shoulders to try and prevent him from escaping. However, the younger’s ever trusty sharp senses catch onto what he’s attempting to do. Hyuck quickly dodges his arm, swoops under it and spins to get out of his seat.

“Oops, I think Johnny hyung just finished his part!” The wavy-haired boy hurriedly says. “We’re probably done here so I need to go to Taeil-hyung now for the last few Sun&Moon episodes we need to film. No time for selcas, bye Mark!”

Mark can only gape at his boyfriend’s leaving form. The boy’s even got the audacity to turn his head while scurrying away to send him a cheeky wink.

He shakes his head with a tiny smile and turns his head back only to see Yangyang looking like he’s about two seconds away from cackling. He obviously saw what had just transpired and it’s when their eyes meet that they both burst into fits of laughter.

—

“Hey Makgeolli, what are you up to?” Donghyuck asks as he plops down next to Mark. 

Mark has decided to spend his short break from practice in a secluded corner in the practice room with only himself and his phone. And it seems that Sungchan had run out of new animal impressions to show his boyfriend so now he’s come over.

“I’m just looking through twitter and what our fans are talking about.”

Interested, the younger moves closer to the point that his whole side squishes against Mark’s.

“What’re they saying?” The younger asks after leaning over and seeing that everything he is looking at is in English. Hyuck just can’t be bothered to try and process the foreign language at the moment.

Mark lets out a snort and replies, “Fans are saying that I keep taking selcas with everyone but you so they’re asking where our selca is.”

Hyuck lets out a disbelieving gasp at his response.

“Lies! You’re just trying to trick me.”

The older boy has been trying to get him to take a selca together for weeks at this point but he isn’t having it.

“I’m not lying!” Mark laughs out loud then proceeds to stretch his hand out for the other to see his phone screen better. “Here, come look.”

Despite Hyuck not being fluent in English, he knows the language well enough to understand the numerous tweets that Mark shows him. 

He is surprised to see that his boyfriend is in fact, telling the truth.

**@markhyuckfeels:**

MANIFESTING MARKHYUCK SELCA TONIGHT. UNIVERSE, I KNOW I EXPECT SO MUCH BUT PLEASE THIS ONE MORE THING 😭😭😭

**@crywithmebabyy** :

now give me markhyuck selca asap 🙏🏼🥺

**@puddinghae_:**

so 🙄 many 😏 mark 😬 selca 😌 with 😒 other 😔 members 😕 and😟 yet 🤨 there 🤔is ☹️ still 😑 no 😤 markhyuck 😠 selca 💔

**@markhyuck_zone:**

mahae selca

That last tweet bears a simple caption but Hyuck lets out a burst of giggles when Mark taps on the attached video for it to play. It’s one of their NCT 2020 photos of all the members standing around the huge table but animated with flames on everyone’s heads and the intro of EXO’s Mama playing in the background. It seems that their fans are using it as some sort of summoning circle.

“See, even the fans want a picture of us. You don’t want to disappoint our fans now, would you?” Mark tilts his head, eyeing the other.

Donghyuck huffs, clearly not appreciating being guilt tripped.

“Fine, Mark Lee. Quickly now.”

“ _Wait, really?_ ” The Canadian switches to English in his surprise.

“Yes, yes. Come on.”

Five excruiciating minutes later, Mark realizes he was stupid to think that his boyfriend would give in so easily like that, even if he did guilt trip him using their beloved Czennies.

Every time he presses the button on his screen to take a photo of them, his boyfriend suddenly does something to prevent him from taking a decent photo. He’s been moving his head down, shaking his head, suddenly getting out of shot, basically anything to make their photos unusable.

“Lee Donghyuck, aish!” Mark wraps an arm around the mischievous boy’s shoulders to keep him in place.

“Okay, I’ll keep still this time.”

The elder smiles at his phone’s camera and just as his thumb meets the button on his screen, Donghyuck cranes his neck and places a kiss on the corner of his lips.

Mark quickly moves away and glares at Hyuck who raises his eyebrows in question, as if he hadn’t just done something.

“What? What did I do?” He asks, shamelessly faking obliviousness.

Mark opens his mouth to respond but he gets cut off by their unit leader, Winwin, calling out to them to resume practice.

Donghyuck rises from the floor and slyly smiles down at his boyfriend.

“Better luck next time, baby!” He chuckles and runs back to where the other members are.

—

Donghyuck is a giggling mess when he runs into his shared room with Johnny. Said hyung sends him a questioning look from his position on his bed but the younger pays the look no mind. Instead, he swiftly locks the door to their room and jumps into his own bed.

Still giggling, he speaks to the very confused Johnny. “I ran from Mark upstairs and closed the elevator on him. He must be on his way down by now if he isn’t already about to—“

A small squeal escapes the tanned boy’s mouth when the beeping sound signaling the opening of their front door reaches their ears.

“Don’t let him in our room and tell him I’m already asleep!” Hyuck hurriedly says before draping a blanket over his body including his fluffy head of caramel-colored hair.

Johnny, never questioning nor disagreeing with the maknae (much to Doyoung’s chagrin), is still puzzled but replies an ‘okay’ anyway.

Not even a full second later, Mark’s voice sounds from the other side of their door along with multiple knocks.

“Haechannie, you sneaky little shit. Come out here!”

Mark continuously knocks until the door opens slightly to reveal the person he was _not_ looking for.

“ _Johnny hyung, let me in._ ”

“ _Sorry, Mark. No can do. Haechannie is already asleep.”_

_“Ha! I know he isn’t so excuse me,”_ Mark says and steps forward to push the door open but Johnny firmly stands his ground to prevent him from opening it any further.

“Hyung~” The orange-haired boy whines and stomps his feet a little on the floor for being hindered from entering.

“ _Strict orders from the little one, sorry. He may be a lot smaller than me but it’s his brain and devious ideas that scare me,”_ Johnny utters.

“ _He has access to all my things_ and _an unconscious innocently asleep me, Mark,”_ He continues in a hushed voice, looking at the younger rapper with wide eyes.

“Fine…” Mark sighs in defeat. He puts a hand to the side of his mouth and loudly speaks to be heard by the other person inside the room he’s sure is awake and listening. “I’ll get you one of these days, Donghyuck-ah.”

Mark shakes his head when he hears a giggle from the room that’s obviously not from Johnny who is standing in front of him.

“ _G’night, Johnny hyung._ ” He says with a small wave before turning around to go back to the 10th floor.

When Johnny hears their front door close and he’s sure Mark has gone, he closes their door without locking it and turns to face his dongsaeng’s bed.

“He’s gone now. What did you do for him to chase you down here?”

Donghyuck pulls down his sheets to reveal his face that looks like it’s about to split in two with how wide he’s grinning.

“You know how he’s been trying so hard to take a selca with me so he can post it?”

“And you’re avoiding it like it’s your job to do so, yeah.”

“I finally took a decent photo with him then right before he was going to send it on Bubble, I asked him if I could look at the picture again to make sure I looked good in it…” Hyuck’s smile grows before continuing, “Then when I had his phone, I deleted the photo instead and ran as fast as I could back here.”

Johnny laughs when his roommate explodes in fits of giggles and wiggles about in his bed in pure glee.

—

Mark and Donghyuck are in the former’s bed, all cozy and snuggled up while watching a movie. The latter has his little head gently laying on Mark’s shoulder while half of Mark’s face is smushed against the top of his head. The older boy is very much enjoying the honey and vanilla scent wafting up his nose from Hyuck’s soft hair. In fact, he is much more invested in the comforting and warm scent of his boyfriend than the movie they’re watching.

The movie was chosen by the younger and while he knew the whole plot and genre didn’t suit his personal taste in films, he couldn’t say no to his boyfriend looking all adorable in his favorite black and white striped turtleneck. 

He is happy, feeling all warm and cozy with his boyfriend, but he _is_ still feeling a bit bored.

It’s then that he gets a little idea that makes him lift his face from being practically buried in Hyuck’s hair. He peeks at his boyfriend to make sure his attention was still on the movie and as subtly as he could, he slides his phone from his pants’ pocket. He very slowly but successfully pulls it out and keeps it an angle by his side that he thinks Donghyuck wouldn’t see. Only moving his eyes to avoid alerting his other half, he unlocks his phone and opens the camera app.

Mark knows they both look decent enough for a photo as they had just come straight from filming content for their NCT Daily channel when they decided to watch a movie together in his room. A fleeting thought passes through his mind that Hyuck’s position laying on his shoulder might be a little too soft and personal to be in a photo he’s going to be sharing with their fans (especially compared to his usual posts.) However, he figures he can just caption it with a joke or a teasing remark so it’s a more familiar vibe to those who know him and Hyuck well.

With a smug and victorious smile already forming on his face, he flips his camera to selfie mode and almost presses the button to take the picture if not for what he sees on his screen.

His phone screen displays not only his face in full view but also Donghyuck directly looking at him, looking unamused and very much like he’s about two seconds from choking him.

Mark’s eyes widen and he immediately puts his phone down on the bed. He turns to face his boyfriend whose half lidded eyes are glaring at him in mild irritation.

“Mark Lee, giving me a freaking break,” Donghyuck says in a deadpan voice before sighing in exasperation.

The younger idol scoffs and quickly gets up. Mark keeps silent and watches the other with careful eyes, knowing he isn’t really super angry but that he _is_ still slightly annoyed. And while the boy has a scowl on his face, Mark still can’t help but find his boyfriend cute because of his sweater paws and poofy hair.

Being the dramatic person Donghyuck is, he lets his sock clad feet stomp loudly on the floor as he walks to the door.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“To steal your cereal, you annoying idiot. You’re so fucking weird.” Hyuck replies, making his way out the door. Mark hurriedly tosses the duvet off himself and follows the younger to the kitchen as he hears him continue speaking. “...While it has been fun torturing you by avoiding your selca attempts, I don’t even know why you’re so hell bent on it. You never liked sharing our photos together.”

The rapper wordlessly stands by the dining table and watches Hyuck fix himself a bowl of Mark’s favorite cereal.

When Hyuck takes a seat and begins munching on the cereal, that’s when Mark moves. He takes a few steps to reach the younger, leans down and wraps his arms around Hyuck’s shoulders from behind.

With his face nuzzled into the nook behind Hyuck’s left ear, he responds to the other’s earlier words, “It’s because our photos together are special to me. Most of the ones in my phone right now are private moments I’m not sure I want to share with the rest of the world.”

Mark softly kisses the back of Hyuck’s ear which makes goosebumps form on the latter’s back.

“Recently, I’ve found that I like sharing photos with fans and that it’s quite fun so I keep posting pictures. But they’re all pictures with other members and not with you, my special person.”

“They don’t know that I’m your special person though, so it doesn't matter.” Donghyuck pouts and stops eating ~~Mark’s~~ his cereal in favor of slouching back into his boyfriend’s embrace.

“It still matters to me.”

“Hm.. Then just send some of our older pictures. I know we’ve taken a lot on your phone.”

The corners of Mark’s mouth start to lift because he knows the boy in his arms is about to give in. “Fans will know they’re old pictures and wonder why I’m posting them now! Besides, most of our photos on my phone can’t be posted and it’s your fault, you smooching monster.”

Ironically, the older boy starts placing kisses over every mole visible from Hyuck’s neck up to his face.

“C’mon, baby… Just one photo for my bubble, hm?” 

Then a kiss on the temple.

A kiss on his cheek.

He peppers kisses all over Donghyuck’s face but his lips.

Mark stands up straight when Hyuck goes, ‘hmph!’ and abruptly turns his seat around.

The younger looks up at him with furrowed eyebrows and a pouting mouth.

“Kiss me first,” Donghyuck demands petulantly and puckers his plump lips.

Mark looks at his boyfriend fondly, his nose scrunching a little as he smiles then he leans down to cup the other’s cheek.

Their eyes flutter shut as their lips meet in a deep kiss that’s got the younger tightly fisting Mark’s shirt.

When Donghyuck feels Mark’s tongue move across his lower lip, he pulls away fast with a blush high on his cheeks.

Hyuck looks down at his lap and coughs, “Ehem… w-we better take that photo first.”

Mark, also a bit flushed, chuckles and pulls out his phone.

And that’s how Markhyuck nation goes into pure chaos when Mark sends a bubble. Along with a brief message from him, attached is a photo of him and Donghyuck at the 10th floor dining table with Hyuck looking very cute and soft in his turtleneck, slightly pouting over a bowl of cereal and Mark seated closely beside him with the widest and stupidest grin.

—— 끝/end ——

**Author's Note:**

> finally something that isn't angsty. haha i hope this didn't suck. AND I HOPE THIS FIC SUMMONS A MAHAE SELCA. every selca mark posts that isn't a mh one weakens my poor heart and soul... o<-<
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 🖤
> 
> [twtr](https://twitter.com/xiah)


End file.
